Conventional face recognition systems adopt approaches based on global features which compare the spatial histograms of local binary patterns (LBP) feature between an image of a subject face and images of multiple training faces. Such a system can effectively recognize a subject face with a frontal face. However, it fails to recognize a subject face image with non-frontal face or if the subject face is a non-training face with unusual facial expression.